To Write Death on Her Arms
by Samantha Vampyri
Summary: Morana is found in a river and is brought to camp. How will this affect the campers? Percabeth, Morico. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Cry Me a River

**To Write Death on Her Arms**

**My new PJO fanfiction ENJOY!**

**I don't own anything, 'cept Morana. I know, depressing, huh.**

Blood. Pain. Death.

These were the only things I saw as I sat in that river, slowly bleeding to death. Death would have been a blessing at that point. I saw millions die in my minds eye as the symbols etched themselves on my skin. How could people be so cruel? How can they take the lives of their fellow humans without a second thought?

"Hey, are you okay?" said one of the kindest voices I ever heard. I looked up and saw this gorgeous man with black hair and sea-green eyes that were filled with worry. By the looks of him, he was about 19 years old. I simply shook my head. The pain had taken away my voice.

"Come on," The man said gently as he put my hand in his to help me out of the river, careful not to touch the blood covering my arms. "Let's get you cleaned up and somewhere safe." I nodded my head and followed the man to his car where another man, who looked about 23 with scraggly hair and deep brown eyes.

"Percy, we need to hur- . . . Oh my God! Are you alright lady? I thought Percy was just being a dumb-ass when he said we had to stop but-"

"Calm down, Grover and help me wash her up." Laughed the kind man apparently named Percy.

I shook my head and pulled my hand out of his and squeaked "I can do it . . ." They both looked at me like I was a blind man that said 'I can see'.

"Okay." Percy said obviously shocked. "Grover, give her your extra shirt, would ya?"

"What? Why me?" Grover complained as he turned to Percy

"Because, you are the only one with a clean shirt left. You ate most of mine, and the rest are dirty."

Grover grumbled as he opened the door to the back seat of their car and started digging through the bags. It was at this time that I realized that I only had my bra on. I wonder to this day where my t-shirt went.

"Here." Grover grumbled as he handed his white button-down shirt to me.

"Thanks." I said as I took the shirt.

"And here are some bandages for your arms." Said a smiling Percy. "We'll be right here when you get back."

I just nodded and walked back to the river. As the water washed the blood away, the symbols became visible again. I was happy that Percy gave me the bandages I don't want someone to accidentally touch one and get hurt. The cool water felt wonderful on my burning arms. I slowly wrspped my arms in the bandages making sure they were completely covered, then slipped the shirt on.

As I walked back the guys were arguing.

"How do we know she is one? She could be just a random girl!"

'I can just tell, Grover. She is one. She is a demi-g"

"Hi!" Grover said panicky. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! I'm feeling great now, thanks!" I lied easily.

The smile returned to Percy's face. "That's good. You ready to go?"

"Wait!" Grover said suddenly "What's your name?"

I sighed. I guess I should tell them the truth. "Morana"

**Hey Guys! Tell me what you think! Good, bad, or otherwise! Thanks!**

_**Sam**_


	2. You Were My Sun, You Were My Earth

**Hey Guys! Ok . . . I know your mad at me, but I've finally gotten to it! Morana and the others are back! Ok this is going to be a background story. A little of Morana's history . . . Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I only own Morana . . . . and no I don't own 'Cry me a river' by Justin Timberlake, which is what the chapter titles are based off of.**

_Flashback 14 years: _

"Daddy!" I cried to Daddy as he got home.

"Moray! Sweet heart!" He said as he picked me up. I loved the way his black wool turtleneck rubbed against my skin, "Were you a good girl for Ms. Clotho?" I nodded my head as Ms. Clotho walked by.

"Yes, Morana was a very good girl, Thanatos." She said as she put on her ugly old hat and walked out the door. Why did Ms. Clotho and her sisters, Ms. Lachesis and Ms. Atropos, all have to wear ugly hats? I always loved Ms. Clotho, but if she came that meant Daddy was going to be away for a long time. If Atropos came, Daddy would be back within days, but I hated Ms. Atropos! She was so mean!

I picked at his black gloves, "Daddy? When will you go away again? Can't you stay?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Sorry, Moray. I have to go again in a week, but I promise I won't be gone long, and . . . I got a surprise for you!"

I gasped, "A surprise! What is it, Daddy?"

"You have to close your eyes." He said as he set me back down on the kitchen floor. I nodded and put my hands over my eyes. I tried to peek, "No Peeking!" Daddy said. I closed my eyes hard and put my hands over them again. I heard the door open and close again. I wonder what it is! "Okay, open." He told me.

So I opened my eyes and moved my hands. When I looked at Daddy he was wearing different clothes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled-up, no gloves, and khaki pants. "Daddy?" I called out to him.

"Over here!" He said from behind me.

That was when I realized, "Uncle Hypnos!" I screamed as I ran into his legs.

He picked me up, "How's," He yawned, "My precious little niece?"

I hugged him and said, "Great! Are you coming to take care of me instead of nasty Ms. Atropos when Daddy leaves, Uncle Hypnos?" I asked praying to Cousin Zeus, like Daddy told me to. I always thought it should've been Grandma or Great-Aunt Gaia, but Daddy said that I was supposed to pray to the current head god, so.

Uncle Hypnos laughed, probably listening to my thoughts and said, "Of course! It isn't often that I visit so I'm going to make sure you get a full experience!"

I attempted to jump up and down in his arms, "Yay!"

_Later that evening:_

"Dang, Uncle Hypnos sleeps a lot!" I said to Daddy as we watch our honorary late night movie and Uncle Hypnos slept on the couch next to me.

"Yes he does." Daddy said as he took off his gloves. Instead of watching the movie like I was suppose to. I was watching Daddy's hands. I knew the letters on his hands were in Greek and they were symbols of death and that I wasn't suppose to touch them, but . . . it wasn't very often that I got to see Daddy's hands. They were pale and the symbols looked like scars. I just wanted to touch them . . . "Moray?"

"OW!" I cried out as my finger burned. Now I knew why Daddy said not to touch it, they hurt!

"Morana! Oh my Gods!" He jumped up and dragged me into the kitchen to get better light. "Morana are you okay!" He basically screamed at me. I nodded almost in tears. Daddy's never been this angry before. He sighed, "Let me see your finger." I held my finger up for him to inspect. He looked it over and nodded to himself. "It's going to scar, but other than that you'll be fine." He looked relieved, "Oh Thank the Gods! Morana, I thought you had died!" He said as he hugged me, being careful he didn't touch me with his hands. I put my head on the neck of his turtleneck. I was still afraid. Why was Daddy so mad? I mean he is the God of Death; couldn't he just bring me back to life?

"I'm okay, Daddy. I'm okay." I said.

I realized that he was crying, "I can't lose you Morana. You're the only thing I have left."

I started crying too, "Σ 'αγαπώ μπαμπά"*

He sniffled, "Σ 'αγαπώ πολύ, Moray."**

I started awake as the car stopped. The man named Percy looked at my in the backseat. "We're here!" He said with a smile.

I smiled back, even though it was fake. I wish I could see my μπαμπά again.

**Okay, cool? Yes? No? I don't know! That's why I have you people to tell me! I hope you enjoyed it!**

***** Σ 'αγαπώ μπαμπά** = I love you, Daddy**

****** Σ 'αγαπώ πολύ** = I love you too**

**Okay that's everything, I hope . . . Questions? Comments? It's called the button below the story! Love ya!**

_**Sam**_


	3. Keep Messing With My Head

**Okay . . . sorry about the long wait, but I'm busy busy! I'm sure you know how that is . . . ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Morana. :(**

I looked out the window of the blue Honda, to see what looked like a strange campground. There were around 20 buildings, in which everyone was different, with people walking out of them.

Grover was jumping up and down in his seat, "We made it back in time for dinner!"

Percy laughed at his friend, "Go ahead. I'll take Morana to Chiron to get her introduced, then come to meet you." Grover nodded, and then took off for the dining hall. Chiron . . . . I think that was the dude who my father said to meet. Percy turned around in his seat, "Hey there, Morana." He looked down at my bandaged arms, "Are you strong enough to walk? I mean, you lost a lot of blood." I nodded. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it wasn't going to be the last. I got out of the car and started walking to the building. He quickly got out and followed closely behind me, to make sure that I didn't collapse.

I suddenly turned around causing him to run into me and fall. I looked down at him, "Do you think I know where I am going? Aren't you supposed to show **ME** around?"

He nodded, and then shook his head, "Uh . . . ." I giggled slightly. He reminded me of Uncle Hypnos. He quickly stood up and gestured to a blue house with white trimming, "Right this way." Percy turned away to walk to the house and ran into a man on a horse. After Percy had fallen to the ground, I saw that the man wasn't on the horse . . . he WAS the horse. "Uh . . . Hi Chiron." Percy said to the horse-man.

"Percy, be a little more careful." Chiron said as he helped Percy up. Chiron quickly looked me over after he had Percy on his feet, "Umm . . . A little old isn't she? Shouldn't she have been claimed?" Chiron asked Percy as he ran his fingers through his dark brown beard.

Percy shrugged, "Maybe, but she's one of us. I can just feel it." Chiron nodded.

"All right, I guess. Take her to dinner and have her sit with you for now. I talk with those upstairs to see who she belongs to." Chiron said. Percy replied with a nod and led me to a hall all full of tables with a green fire going outside.

I stopped in front of it, "What is this?" I asked pointing to the giant green flame.

Percy came to stand next to me, "That is . . . well, I'm not sure what's called, but the color is the overall mood of the campers and we put in a part of our meal to . . . worship the gods."

I nodded, "Interesting."

He grabbed my hand, "Come along, I know you probably have about a thousand questions."

I thought to myself, well not really, but I followed him anyway. I was hungry after all. He led me to a table near the back of the room, "Stay here and I'll get us some food." I nodded as he left. I sat alone with my thoughts for a couple minutes. I looked around the room, to see who all had half-human children. Cousin Aphrodite and Ares had a lot of children, their tables were full. Dionysus' child was easy to point out, he was obviously drunk. Then my eyes traveled to Hades' table, where sat a single man in late teens with black hair and a black jacket. Unfortunately, his back was turned to me, so I couldn't see more of him. Everyone was wearing orange, but the Hades' guy, in my opinion the worst color in the world that doesn't match anything. I saw Percy dump some food into the giant fire then he started walking towards me. "Hey, Morana, right? I hope you like pizza." I looked at the pizza he gave me.

"Um," I said pushing the plate back towards him, "I'm a vegetarian. I can't eat the pepperoni."

"Oh." He said looking at the pizza I pushed back at him, looking kinda sad.

"Oh, no. It's not your fault Percy. You didn't know."

He shrugged, "Eh. Whatever. I'll just give it to Grover."

I nodded as Chiron stood and cleared his throat, "Attention, Campers!" Everyone stopped talking, "We have a new camper. One who no God has claimed, now as you all know, Cabin 11 no longer is willing to hold the extra since there has been no one _not_ claimed since the gods promised to claim everyone. So we need a willing volunteer to take her in." He gestured me to join him, so I slowly stood up and walked over to him. "This is the girl, Morana . . ."

He looked down at me, not knowing my last name. I told everyone, "Nightinggale. Morana Nightinggale."

Chiron turned his attention back to the group, "Well?"

Almost immediately, the guy from the Hades table stood up, "I guess . . . I will."

Chiron nodded hesitantly, "All right, Nico. If you're sure." He nodded, sat down, and gestured for me to sit next to him.

I slowly walked over to sit next to him, "Hi." He said looking at the table, "I'm Nico . . . Nico di Angelo."

I nodded, "Morana Nightinggale."

He nodded as well, "All right, well if you're going to stay with me, I guess we need to know more about each other." I nodded again, and then there was an awkward silence, which he quickly broke, "Well, my favorite band is Escape the Fate. What's yours?"

I shrugged, "My Chemical Romance." I paused to see if he would continue, then I said, "My favorite color is black. What's yours?"

He nodded, "Same . . . Anything in particular you think I should know about you?"

"Um . . . I'm a vegetarian. I hate the color orange. My hobbies are playing my guitar and watching horror movies in the middle of the night, and my favorite type of music is Heavy Metal and Screamo . . . Anything about you?"

"Well," He started, "I also hate the color orange. I love horror movies. Those are also my favorite types of music. I can play the piano and," His hand went to his pocket, "I played Mythomagic when I was a kid."

I laughed, "So did I! Wow, Nico, we have a lot in common!"

He nodded, "Yeah . . ."

I leaned over towards him, "How old are you Nico?"

He blinked a little in surprise, "Um . . . I feel and look about 17, but in reality I'm about 75. I was trapped in the Lotus Hotel for several years."

I leaned back in surprise, "Oh, wow. I'm only 16. I feel like a baby now." He laughed, and I mean LOUD! Everyone instantly stopped talking and turned towards us. Nico glared at them and they continued talking, "I guess you don't laugh much?"

He nodded, "I haven't really laughed in a long time. Not since before my sister died . . . she was the only family I had left. Well, I hadn't until you came along. There's something special about you, Morana. I don't know what it is, but I like it." I blushed, bad, and he chuckled. "What? You can't take a compliment?"

I shook my head, "Well, I've never gotten one before, not really. I was home-schooled all my life and well, don't have any experience."

He chuckled again, "Well, I guess we could fix that. Come on." He grabbed my hand as we stood up.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled, "To my- I mean, our cabin."

**Hey, people! Sorry, it took so long . . . :( . . . But I'm back and I think that I'll have more time now! Thanks for understanding! Love you all!**

_**Sam**_


End file.
